


Phantom of the Snake

by MoonyMcMoon



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Body insecurity, Deceit has insecurity issues, Deceit/LAMP - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Lamp - Freeform, M/M, Minor Angst, Mostly Fluff, Phantom of the Opera mentioned, Poly Sides, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Touch-Starved Deceit, calm, dcalm, dlamp - Freeform, everyone is poly, short multi chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-06-28 12:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19812514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonyMcMoon/pseuds/MoonyMcMoon
Summary: Deceit and the Sides decide its time to have a movie night for the first time with their new snake man. They chose Phantom of the Opera, and Deceit may have found someone to relate to... involving insecurities of his own.





	1. Mask

**Author's Note:**

> So, I haven't wrote a fanfic in years, and yet here I am because I had a bit of inspiration. Anyway I'm a slut for sympathetic Deceit so here we go. Also Im not using a name for Deceit in this fic. Tho he might be nicknamed Dee?

He wasn’t sure HOW he managed to be pulled into this little “movie night” but here he was. Sitting on the floor of the living room in the mindscape, that looked basically like Thomas’s living room. Deceit wasn’t much for this sort of “bonding” time. However, he couldn’t say no to those puppy eyes Roman and Patton had given him. “It’ll be fun, you sour snake” Roman had said. So now Deceit is watching as the others were preparing for the night. Roman setting the movie up, Virgil bringing the blankets and pillows, Logan the snacks and drinks and Patton-…with the onesies?  
  
“Excuse me, Patton, what’s that?” Deceit asked.  
“Oh! Right you this is your first movie night! We wear onesies for movie nights to make them more fun!”  
  
With a small hiss, Deceit glanced at Logan as if to ask if this was a fact or not. Logan simply shrugged. “It’s odd but it really does make this activity fun… Patton can I have my unicorn onesie please?”  
  
_Lucky for me_ , Deceit thought, _that I don’t own a onesie-_  
  
With a soft _plap_ a yellow garment landed on deceit’s face. He pulled it off and observed it. A… snake onesie? They really enjoyed catering to his snake looks huh.  
Deceit opened his mouth to protest but the excited look on Patton’s face made him shut right up. He couldn’t hurt Patton’s feelings like that… especially not with Virgil glaring from behind Patton at him. Deceit snapped his fingers, now dressed in the onesie, much to his embarrassment. He felt incredibly naked and vulnerable. Finally, they all settled down on the couch, Logan and Patton sitting beside each other, Virgil comfortable by Roman and munching popcorn as Roman announced they were going to watch “Phantom of the Opera”. Deceit heard of the story… but he didn’t know the plot.  
  
“Deceit, would you like a spot on the couch?” Virgil asked. “We can make room”  
He shook his head but scooted a bit closer to the couch edge still seated on the floor. He wasn’t too comfortable with that much interaction just yet. Virgil shrugged, and Roman played the movie. Not 3 minutes in the singing began. Deceit rolled his eyes not fully surprised that Roman picked a musical movie. Then the music picked up. That caught Deceit’s attention. He may or may not have jumped slightly from the sudden loudness. Wow the lighting and transitioning was unique… Okay back to the singing. Deceit wasn’t sure if he could find interest in this movie. Then he showed up. The Phantom. Deceit’s head perked up at the TV. The man. He had a mask over the side of his face. Without realizing it Deceit had touched his scaled cheek with interest.

As the movie played on Deceit’s full attention was grabbed. All focused on the Phantom. How he interacted, the mask the emotions. He could find himself in him. Deceit could find himself in the Phantom’s emotions. The pained love and hurt. The betrayal the overwhelming insecurity. Deceit never let it show but he had teared up at a few parts.  
  
When the movie ended, with an ending that much hurt Deceit’s chest, he glanced at the others. Virgil had fallen asleep against Roman’s shoulder, Patton wiping his eyes and Logan sitting up straight adjusting his back.  
  
Roman sighed lightly. “Goodness I do love a good dramatic ending.”

“What did you think of it, Deceit?”  
Deceit almost didn’t realize he was being asked a question and blinked.  
“It was… **_not_** appealing I suppose. I could **_not_** perhaps watch it again if ever given the chance.” He shrugged.  
  
But internally Deceit felt a connection about hiding something ugly about himself. Especially when he could cover his face with a mask like the Phantom. Deceit stood up and thanked them for letting him join and sunk to his room. He looked into the mirror and observed his scales and eye and whatever was “snakey”. The ending of the movie really… made him wonder if it was always best to cover this side. He couldn’t in front of the others. They might find it stupid and he’d rather not deal with being teased by Roman or Virgil about him wanting a mask. So, the next day, Deceit focused on making a mask meant for his face to be covered. He then noticed his eye was still …. There. He decided to use a contact. For once he looked normal and he smiled realizing how normal he truly looked. He had never found his appearance this appealing and he got excited.  
  
“Now if I can only rid myself of this awful lisp” he muttered holding his S in his words.  


It wasn’t really known to the others that Deceit despised his appearance and snake like habits. Like how he couldn’t handle cold temperatures, his slight lisp which got worse when he stresses out or how he hisses when angry. It would be a lie to say that he hadn’t tried removing his scales. It was painful and it makes him flinch thinking about the pain it had caused. He never said anything when Roman teased him or bantered about his snake face or all the puns Patton used, rattling him. It also explained when Deceit disliked clothes that was too revealing. The gloves and long coat and cloak covering him neck to foot. This made the mask and contact perfect finally covering the last part of him he had trouble hiding. And it also turns out its hard to not hold those S’s and trying not to impulsively lie in the mirror to see how normal he could be. Sadly, it only brought his esteem right back down. A knock at the door caused him to jump, smack the mask off and stutter out a “I’m **_n-not_** coming!” He taken the contact out and opened the door finding Virgil.  
  
“Hey, Patton, wants you down for breakfast” he said.  
“I **_won’t_** be down in a minute.” Deceit went to close the door before Virgil stopped it.  
“Who were you talking to?”  
“Huh?”  
“I heard you talking earlier, who’s in there”  
“Come on Virgil, have you not heard about people having some discussions with themselves? Thomas ** _doesn’t_** do it all the time!” He hissed and closed the door completely shaking his head and hiding away his mask and other things before going downstairs.  
  
Deceit wasn’t one to eat much. He rarely finished his meals usually letting Roman finish it off or saving it later to take with him to his room.  
  
“Well good morning Snake face” Roman greeted smugly.  
Deceit mentally flinched but simply smiled back. “Good morning, dear.”  
“Roman you need to stop calling Deceit that.” Patton scolded.  
God, Deceit wished he could put the mask on again.   
  


_Why is it that I had to even be formed as a partial snake? I get it, I’m a slick and sneaky boy but for real, a snake? I hate it. Why couldn’t I be like the rest with no odd disgusting look to myself?_ Deceit thinking to himself as he stared at the food in front of him. His thoughts got deeper and louder not even hearing the conversation going on between the others.  
_Why does Roman have to call me “Snake Face” as if I weren’t already aware of my ugly side? Why do they always give me snake stuff, I hate it. I’m more than a stupid snake. Is that a lie? I can’t tell if I’m lying to myself anymore._  
  
The voice in his head got louder as he kept questioning his looks, agitated, tampering with his gloves. His clothes suddenly felt incredibly uncomfortable. His skin started to feel uncomfortable too. Everyone’s voices were muffled now. Deceit couldn’t focus on anything else. He didn’t notice his breathing picking up, the loud urge to rip his gloves and cloak off, to feel some form of relief from this itchy hot feeling. He began to shake his hands not being able to hold still. He could hear his heartbeat pound in his ears.  
  
“DECEIT.”  
  
Deceit hissed loudly and fell out of his chair and shouting an “OW FUCK” having hit his head against a side table. He blinked and looked around finding the other sides with concerned looks and Logan coming over to help him up.  
  
“Are you alright?” the Logical side asked.  
Deceit rubbed his head. “ ** _No_** , I’m ** _not_** alright.” he hissed.   
"okay was that a truth or a lie?" Roman asked in a low voice to Virgil, who in return flicked his ear.   
  
Patton tipped his head. "you were spaced out and starting to shake the table, we were worried."   
  
Deceit's shoulders slumped. "I'm deeply **_not_ **sorry for worrying you all. I think I _**won't**_ go to my room now."   
  
He sunk out and had locked the door to his room. He quickly ran over to his mask and placed it over his face, having calmed down. "I hope this __**does** become an issue" He muttered to himself.


	2. Obsession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A second chapter already? Wowie. I apologize for any typos, or odd sentences, the first chapter I worked on around midnight so there were a few mistakes I went back and fixed.

Another lie, Deceit would say is that he doesn’t get too obsessed about certain things. He’s not dramatic and he’s not stressed. Despite Deceit’s need to open to his significant others, he simply can’t. It ranges from worrying about lying to them and to himself, as he is a compulsive liar. Deceit gets so worked up about him being unaware of his own lies, that often he feels like he’s a hypocrite to tell Thomas he should be more open about not lying to himself and dealing with his issues. There was many things Deceit had dealt with. Ranging from nobody listening to him and insulting him, to nobody assuring him enough about his insecurities. Frankly, he found it embarrassing that he even has issues at all. The build-up rejection has long been bottled up and now it was causing him to act odd. Secretive and dismissive to the others, refusing any help. Was it stubbornness or fear? Maybe both.  
  
Deceit sat and watched The Phantom of the Opera for a 10th time, hugging his knees. The Phantom loved Christine. And yet at the end, she went with Raoul. Why? Well, The Phantom is a bit manipulative, so that explains a lot. But the Phantom was a person too. Despite the scarred face, the fact he hid it behind a mask was sad. He had hobbies, he sang, he had a personality. And just like Deceit, he had a side of him he disliked, but he had hobbies and interest as well. Deceit enjoyed a lot of things especially with the sides. He adored baking with Patton, solving problems and having debates with Logan, reciting poems and rehearsing with Roman, and watching conspiracy theories with Virgil. Deceit enjoyed those things and yet sometimes he wondered if he deserves it at all. The movie ended and Deceit walked to the mirror of his room again and observed his mask. It really made him feel normal, even though half of his face was covered. Only seeing his human side was comforting and refreshing and it almost made him forget he looked like a deranged Silurian from Doctor Who. Sometimes it was frustrating for him, to feel the need to hide. He _knows_ the others love him despite his weird look. But he struggled to find a reason to like his looks at all. He found no fact of why he looked attractive or remotely appealing. Sure, it’s not all about the looks, but it mattered to him. He supposes he should discuss these feelings amongst the others it would be reliving, but Deceit didn’t care to bother them all about his issues over his looks. As long as he had some quiet time to cover his face now and then and practice his speech it shouldn’t be a problem, right?  
  
“Maybe I should talk to Thomas” He said to himself.  
Deceit decided to sink up finding Thomas laying across the couch watching The Office, again. Thomas looked over and yelped in surprise, sitting up. “DECEIT! what the heck are you doing here?! You scared me”  
  
“Apologies, Thomas” He hissed softly. “I simply **_do not_** have a question for you.”  
  
“Oh? What’s up?”  
  
“Thomas, do you know anything about uh… body issues?” Deceit shyly asked.  
  
“Body issues? I mean kind of. Are you feeling bad about your appearance?”  
  
“No- well yes? No….” Deceit said unsure if his answer were a lie or not.  
  
Thomas paused The Office and patted the seat beside him. “Why don’t you explain yourself a little bit.”  
  
Deceit sheepishly sat down and folded his hands across his lap, gently readjusting his gloves. He proceeded to explain how he didn’t quite care for his appearance. Specifically, his snake like habits either. How he felt so bad about it and couldn’t quite explain it to the others.  
  
“So, you came to me?” Thomas asked.  
  
“Well, I **_wasn’t_** hoping it would be overwhelming to talk to you instead of the others.” Deceit admitted. “I ** _don’t_** know that they would help but… I just **_could_** talk to them about it.”  
  
Thomas had to rearrange the sentences Deceit had said around. “Well, It makes sense you would come to me, since the others are aspects of my personality, kind of like a fusion so coming to me is like talking with all of them. I’m glad you opened up about it to me. As to help your situation…”  
  
“I just **_didn’t_** need and outlet to talk about it, Thomas.” The side said. “…Speaking **_not_** honestly, thank you Thomas, for **_not_** listening.” Deceit smiled gently.

Thomas grinned. “no problem, Dee.”  
  
Deceit sank back into the mind-space. Patton was working on a puzzle with Logan and Roman and Virgil were discussing something. Patton looked up and smiled brightly and waved. Deceit smiled and waved back and walked over to the two puzzle solvers and sat beside Logan observing the puzzle. The had found most of the edge pieces it seemed. Deceit looked over a few of the pieces before finding another edge piece and adding to it. It was a calm distraction, especially since he finally let his emotions off to Thomas. It was nice to talk to someone.  
  
“Dee?”  
  
He looked up to Patton. “Hm?”  
  
“You okay? You look exhausted.”  
  
Deceit sighed. “I’ve **_not_** been feeling rather off I suppose, but I feel a lot **_worse_** than yesterday’s little uh… episode.” He said, seeing Patton’s confused look. Sometimes Deceit’s words were confusing since he often spoke the opposite of what he was meaning. Logan was really the only one who picked it up easily.  
  
“He means that he feels better.” Logan explained to Pat, adding a nod from Deceit.  
  
Patton gave an unsure look but nodded as well and they went back to the puzzle. Deceit wondered if maybe he should talk with Patton. Patton has shown a lot of concern over the course of Deceit’s time here with the “light sides” as Roman had once called them.He was also aware that Patton often hid away and lied about his awful emotions he sometimes felt. Though he made a sort of promise to actually talk to the others whenever he felt terrible.   


“I think I will **_not_** go to my room.” Deceit said.  
  
“but you just got here!” whined Patton.  
  
“I’m **_not_** sorry, but I think I **_don’t_** need a nap.” Deceit lied. He didn’t need a nap, but he didn’t want to cause any further suspicion and went to his room once more, to put on the mask. He mulled over the conversation he had with Thomas. He began to wonder if the mask was making this all worse. He knew he was a bit attached to the mask and watched the movie repeatedly. He might be a little obsessed… maybe? He simply enjoyed the feeling of not looking like a cryptid snake man, when the mask was on. And sometimes he’d even sing a few songs! Roman would be proud in all honestly, Deceit was really working on his voice.

* * *

Roman had noticed Deceit’s distance from the beginning. He saw how shy the slimy boy really was, and how nervous he was about touching. He almost never actually touched any of them. Maybe hold hands but not for long. He flat out refused anyone trying touch his face. Roman considered that Deceit was maybe a bit new to the whole relationship thing. Especially since him and the others were so dismissive of him before. That’s why Roman suggested a movie night for Deceit to join and picked out Phantom of the Opera as it seemed like a movie that would catch his attention. Throughout the movie he noticed Deceit’s expressions. How he reacted to scenes, and how he could see a few tears well up during the sad parts, and the ending. Roman noticed all of that. Event he gentle touch Deceit did towards his face when the Phantom appeared. Roman was a bit curious about the moment but he never really ventured out the thought. Since the movie though, Virgil mentioned how odd Deceit was acting. Roman didn’t quite understand what he meant. Deceit was always introverted and hid away a lot. But the morning Deceit zoned out and fell out of his chair made it clear to Roman that Virgil was right, something was off. Patton was picking up on the weird tension as well. Something was conflicting Deceit. Roman almost wondered if it was his fault. Maybe the Phantom of the Opera gave him some weird misunderstanding? The creative side only wanted to see Deceit join in some bonding time with the others.  
  
Roman decided later that day he would go and check in on Deceit. Besides he needed some help with a project he had planned out. Roman knocked on Deceit’s door waiting for an answer. For a moment there was silence and then a voice hissed from the door. “You may **_not_** come in” Roman opened the door and peeked his head finding Deceit sitting in a chair reading a book. Roman came in and walked over.  
  
“Hey there snake face, was wondering you’d like to help me out with a script I’m writing” Roman asked cheerily.  
  
“About what?”  
  
“Well listen, it’s an adventurous romance amongst a knight and a gang he meets along his way to challenge a fearsome foe!”  
  
Deceit smiled. “I’m n…. Okay, I **_won’t_** help you” He said and closed his book.  
  
Roman clapped his hands. Okay so he didn’t need to beg Deceit to help him. This made things easier. “Fantastic! Come on!” he cheered and went to grab Deceit’s hand but stopped himself, remembering he should probably ask Deceit’s permission to touch him. Deceit blinked a moment at Roman then at his hand, and gently grabbed it. Roman never felt such tense emotion in his chest until that moment. Roman never realized that he never held Deceit's hand before. The prince noticed Deceit's gentle but confused look, oh right to Roman's room.  
  
_This handsome devil is going to destroy me at this point_. Roman thought, gently leading Deceit to his room for them to work on the project.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to let you know, I might make an animatic about my version of Deceit. about this story? Possibly. Also please feel free to leave a comment! I love reading comments. whether if you like it or want to ask a question.


	3. Ruin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here it is the 3rd chapter! this one was pretty hard to write. I kept changing the pacing and interactions but I think I finally finished it. Apologies for any typos or weird sentences. I tend to overlook sentences when writing, andI try to fix any and all mistakes as soon as possible.

Roman happily rambled about his plotted-out script making Deceit smile faintly. It was adorable how Roman could get so into his work. Deceit helped Roman rather often when it came to rehearse anything or improving the work Roman did. Most of the time, it was just Deceit pointing out what he liked or improvising to make comedic scenes more funny or confrontational scenes more interesting. Deceit hasn’t been feeling like his normal self though, which is why he was so hesitant to help Roman. However, he was hopeful that perhaps, Roman could lift his mood. The Prince wasn’t a terrible person, just a little insensitive now and then. Not intentionally, Deceit knew that. The extravagant side simply loved reactions, attention, and admiration, even if his nicknames or actions were rather odd.  
Roman had always called Deceit weird names or strange pet names which usually were more like insult-area names. Deceit for a while didn’t mind, but over time it became more irritating or hurtful. He didn’t want Roman to think him so sensitive or make Roman feel terrible, so he never said anything and tried to get used to it. Then he kept calling him ‘Snake Face’. Deceit really hated that one, but it was the one Roman used a lot when greeting him. It was probably a good idea to finally tell him sometime later. Roman’s room was very grand and very pretty, posters and pined up musical brochures from over the years covered the walls, red and gold curtains hanged over a large bed. A large desk covered in paper and different colored pencils, pens and a lot of sticky notes. Roman snapped his fingers allowing the room to extend presenting a large stage.  
  
“So first will do the Knight and the Dragon Witch, and you’re going to be the Dragon Witch~” Roman chirped.  
  
“Excusssssssse me?” Deceit hissed, painfully holding the S.  
  
“What I simply said you were going to act out the Dragon Witch!” Roman said. “You usually don’t get this worked up, what’s wrong?”  
  
Deceit pinched his nose and shook it. “Nothing. What are my lines?” he asked. This was a mistake. Of course, Roman had to choose the damn antagonist to practice first. Why on Earth did Deceit think this was a good idea right now? He wondered if he could use the mentally unstable for acting line.  
  
Roman gave a confused look but handed the scrip and explained the scenario jumping onto the stage. Deceit looked over his lines as Roman rambled the plot. Deceit took his cloak off and hat and climbed on the stage after Roman. They did a few warmups before the scene started.  
  
_“FOUL FIEND, RELEASE THE PRINCE AT ONCE.”_ Roman boomed going immediately into his character brave, strong and completely bold.  
  
_“If you want him, you’ll have to pass me first”_ Deceit hissed in a very creepy tone. Deceit did enjoy acting. He loved playing all sorts of characters, though Roman usually had him play antagonists or weird side characters or just there to help receipt lines. So why was this so different from all the other times he played an evil character?  
  
Roman pulled out his fake sword, held it up _. “Why are you so keen on destroying this land, Dragon Witch?”_ Roman recited.  
  
_“Because this world is sick. It’s people like you, who create people like ME”_ Deceit could feel anger bubble in his chest. _Boy isn’t that the truth, dragon witch._  
  
_“People like me? Ho ho no! People like me and my friends are not EVIL, you scaled feathered creature- “_  
  
_“WHY ARE PEOPLE LIKE ME SO EVIL?”_ Deceit boomed, making Roman fall back a little.  
  
“huh?”  
  
_“People like, **ME** are just a pawn, aren’t they? For something so much bigger than us, and who are you to define good and evil? A knight from the White Land? Who claimed you to make the rules of what’s Black and what’s White? Are we not existing beings, Mr. Knight?_” Deceit had waved his arms, gracefully stepping around Roman, really getting into character now, the anger getting tighter in his chest.  
  
_“Are we NOT?_ ” He snapped in Roman’s ear.  
  
Roman stepped back his sword up. _“You have always BEEN Evil, NOTHING changes that!”_  
  
Deceit couldn’t help but freeze up. He dropped his arms and clenched his fists. Roman blinked before expressing confusion. “Deceit? Are you okay? Do you need to know your line- “  
  
“This is _SSSSTUPID_ ” Deceit spat.  
  
Roman was really confused. “Huh? Deceit I don’t understand-”  
  
“What the hell do you mean ‘nothing changes that’? Huh, Roman?! What sssstupid line is that?” He couldn’t understand why he was getting so worked up. He wanted to shut up, he'd say something he'd regret.  
  
“What’s wrong with it, how can I improve it-“  
  
“This whole thing is ridiculoussss! _Always been Evil?!_ How is the Knight in the right here? This is-  
  
“Deceit?” Roman whimpered.  
  
Deceit didn’t realize Roman was crying. Deceit’s expression fell from anger to concern. “Wait, Roman, I…” He honestly didn’t know what to say, ‘sorry, I insulted your work without giving you proper improvement I’m an asshole’?  
  
“I think you should leave now.” Roman stated wiping his eyes. Deceit didn’t say anything and just jumped off the stage, grabbing his hat and cloak and looked back at Roman who started ripping the script. Deceit decided he shouldn’t say anything and walked back to his room.  
  
  
_Way to fuck it up, Deceit. He was only trying to hang out with you, and you went and insulted his work. There wasn’t anything wrong with it so why did you say that?!_  
Deceit held his head in his hands growling with frustration. “What is wrong with me?!” He threw his hat across the room. “WHY IS IT SO HARD TO NOT BE A FUCKING MONSTER?”  
  
Deceit looked over at the mask on the bed and picked it up.  
  
_“Those who have seen your face…draw back in fear, I am the mask you wear,_  
_It's me they hear...”_ He recited.  
  
Deceit never had that big of an outburst, not since his frustration after Thomas decided to go to the wedding… Even that wasn’t as big. He couldn’t believe he hurt Roman like that. Grimacing, he made a gentle hiss of annoyance. _“stupid, stupid, stupid, Deceit!”_  
  
A gentle knock snapped him out of his thoughts, and he hid the mask and opened the door, to find Patton.  
“Heya, Deceit! Can we talk?”  
  
Deceit nodded and let the heart side in. “I heard you and Roman had a bit of an issue?” Patton asked. Deceit flinched and looked down.  
  
“I, may **_not_** have lost my temper” he admitted. “For a very stupid reason.”  
  
“You really hurt Roman, Deceit”  
  
“I know.” Deceit held his head again. “Seems to be all I’m good at.”  
Patton gently grabbed Deceit’s wrists and pulled them away from his face. The contact shot jolts of electricity through Deceit’s arms not being used to the touch.  
  
“You have a temper, that’s okay, we can work on that. The most you can do is go apologize to Roman. The poor guy doesn’t even know what he did wrong.”  
  
Deceit nodded feeling shame rise in his chest. _All this because I have some insecurities. Jeez._ How could he even explain to Roman about why he snapped like that. ‘Hey, I yelled at you cause the script reminded me of myself and how I’m always viewed as the bad guy because I’m a sensitive jerk.’ He shook the thought and thanked Patton before going to find Roman.

* * *

Patton could sense Deceit’s mixed emotions. After all his whole thing was about emotions. He wondered what could of set Deceit off this bad. He watched as Deceit left to go apologize to Roman. At least Deceit didn’t ignore the fact he hurt Roman. He has improved greatly since joining them. Patton wished he would just open up to all of them. It was incredibly concerning with Deceit’s secretive lifestyle and quiet nature. Well he wasn't so quiet before, but since he became a light side, he was also less talkative, only answering questions or discussing something with Logan and Thomas. It saddened Patton to not have as much interaction with him. He began to plot out a little day for them to spend tomorrow, hopefully it'll make him more comfortable!   
  
Patton went to leave before he noticed a pile of blankets on Deceit's reading chair. Something drew him to the pile and lifted the blankets and found a mask very similar to the one from Phantom of the Opera. "Huh! I guess he really did like the movie!" He chuckled and put the blankets back over it and left the room to go plan the time him and Deceit would spend together.

* * *

Deceit found Roman in his room, the stage he summoned gone, but Roman in his bed hugging a pillow. Deceit was NOT good at comforting. He can listen like no other but apologizing and providing comfort? He didn't know what to do. He always tried to see how Patton did it or even Logan but he never quite nailed being the best comfort for anyone. He helped Virgil's panic attacks now and then but usually it was just helping him breath and letting Patton handle it. Deceit closed the door to Roman's room behind him, and quietly walked to the bed.   
  
"Patton I already said, I don't want-" Roman turned seeing Deceit and his expression twisted into one of annoyance and turned back around mumbling in his pillow. "What do you want?"   
  
Deceit sighed and cleared his throat walking to the bed. "Roman, I am **_not_ **sorry... I _**should**_ have said that. I'm **_having_** a good day..." Deceit began, hoping he wasn't confusing the Prince. Roman had trouble with Deceit's opposite talk, but seeing Roman's confused glance from behind made Deceit shake his head. "Let me try to speak normally".  
Deceit sat on the bed shyly tampering with his gloves. "Roman, you are a _**ba-** fantastic_ actor and creator." He began, forcing himself to speak like a normal person. "What I said, was very _**Ri-** wrong_, and out of line"   
  
Roman sat up. "Why were you so worked up about you playing the Dragon Witch? You seemed to have taken it personally."   
  
Deceit sighed, seeing as there was no way he could lie in this moment. "It felt, like... you were telling me I couldn't change." He managed out. "That I was still... bad. You, _**ne** -always_ call me things I _**li-** hate._ But I didn't want to seem, sensitive." There he let it off his chest. Roman looked surprised.   
  
"Have I been hurting your feelings all this time?! Deceit, why didn't you tell me sooner, I would of stopped!" Roman was full up and looked directly at Deceit, a red face with tear stains. "If you were taking it so negatively I... I'm so sorry if I hurt you."   
  
Deceit stared at his hands awkwardly. "Then... could you _**ca-** not_ call me 'Snake face' anymore please?" he asked.   
  
"Of course! What would you prefer? Sunshine? Handsome? perhaps, _Sunflower_ ~?" Roman grinned, having forgotten his previous sadness.  
  
Deceit smiled back. "You know, I really _**h-** love_ sunflower."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I hope the pacing is okay and nothing is too confusing. Pls leave a comment and tell me what you think! Its so nice to get back into writing fanfictions again!


	4. Affection

All honesty Deceit didn’t want to interact today. After the previous day’s mishaps with Roman, the last thing he wanted to do was socialize more. Especially with Patton who was, the most energized puppy on the planet. Not that Deceit didn’t find it cute, it was just a lot to handle. Patton had asked him for a “date” day. Deceit was almost tempted to say no but something about Patton’s cute, begging face, and those puppy eyes just brought out a ‘yes’. _You’re weak._ He thought as Patton had brought him to the dining table all set up with some activities. At first Deceit wondered why there was so many things, if this was a date wouldn’t a movie or dinner suffice? Then again, Deceit wasn’t really into those things, and never finished his food anyway. Patton had to of known that. Patton sat at the table. There were some paper blank white and colored construction, and a bunch of art supplies spread all over the table. This is something more of Roman’s type of activity, but Patton was a child at heart.  
  
“I thought we could create some things together!” he chirped. “I don’t know many of your hobbies but I know you like to get a little creative so I thought maybe some arts and crafts would be nice!”  
  
Deceit couldn’t help but smile at that. It was incredibly sweet of Patton to find something lowkey for him, knowing that Deceit was rather quiet and not much for extreme activity. Patton had set up all the supplies for easy access for the both of them. Deceit sat beside Pat and grabbed some paper but stared at it. What was he supposed to create? He hasn’t really created something besides the mask or adding lines to Roman’s scripts!  
  
“Having trouble?” Patton asked, breaking Deceit out of his deep thought. “I usually like to make cards for the others, or to let out emotions. As of late, I’ve been trying to find ways to express my not so fun emotions into other outlets instead of holding it in, as it just seems to hurt Thomas.”  
  
Deceit frowned slightly with concern. He knew that Patton had been restraining emotions in the past, he could tell when he was lying about feeling sad. He looked back at the paper and began with a few colored pencils and aimlessly scribbled what color he felt.  
  
_Blue._ The serene sadness from thinking about Patton’s previous hardships.  
_Green._ The proud feeling, he got knowing Patton was loved and stopped withholding his awful feelings.  
_Red._ The color of Roman. A bright, bold and strong color, making him feel creative.  
_Yellow._ The color of his new nickname, sunflower. The color of his scales…  
_Purple._ Virgil! A deep sadness, however. A deep weird higher status feeling. Something he disliked.  
_Orange._ Anger. Anger. Upset. **_Freak._**  
  
Deceit put the colored pencils down. The page was a simple abstract of the colors he used. Starting with big spaces covered to the little bits of his previous feelings. The picture made him uneasy and he placed it to the side and started fresh. Maybe he could try to draw something out. Grabbing a pencil, he started with flowers. The easiest thing to draw. People doodled flowers all the time. He strayed to drawing a cute smiley face. After a moment he added glasses. _Haha, it’s Patton!_ Deceit smiled to himself and continued doodling whatever his train of thought was aiming towards. He was zoning out, as his hand aimlessly led the way.  
  
“Hm, it’s too quiet for me, would you care if I played some music?” Pat had asked. Deceit gave a small nod of approval and Patton snapped his fingers, a radio appearing in front of them. Patton turned it on, and gentle music of a band Deceit didn’t recognize came on. The music played as they continued their quiet connecting time drawing. A that point, Deceit had made one abstract drawing, a paper covered in doodles, cards for each of the sides and Thomas, and an origami crane. If Deceit was being honest, this wasn’t boring to him in the slightest. This has been nice in its own way, quietly creating with Patton, who usually was more excited in activities. Deceit glanced over at Patton’s work noticing a pile of cards, some cute drawings of dogs and cats. He also noticed Patton’s spaced out expression, staring right at him.  
  
“Pat?... Earth to Patton?”  
Patton just blinked with a small smile.  
“Patton.” Deceit snapped his fingers in front of Patton causing the emotional side to jump, scream and smack Deceit’s hand.  
  
“Ow!”  
  
“Oh, I’m so sorry! I thought your hand was a spider for a moment!” Patton explained, grabbing Deceit’s hand back and holding it.  
  
“It’s ** _not_** alright Pat” Deceit smiled. Gosh darn it why was this guy so fricken’ adorable?!

“So what did you create?” Patton asked. Deceit grabbed his artwork and showed off the cards and doodles. Deceit pointed to the silly smiley face doodle with glasses. “That’s you.”  
There was some silence. Deceit panicked wondering if he said something weird and looked to see Patton was smiling and tears down his face.  
  
“That’s so adorable!” he exclaimed.  
  
“Why are you crying!?” he asked. He didn’t understand why Patton cry over a small doodle like that.  
  
“S-sorry, I’m just, full of emotions when people do nice or cute things!” the side grinned, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand.  
  
“Well then **_do_** faint when you see the card, I made you.” Deceit chuckled relaxing again.

They exchanged the cards and drawings they made, explaining or mentioning what they loved about it. Patton sighed happily and laid his head on Deceit’s shoulder, making the other tense somewhat but relax almost immediately as he did. Patton was always one for physical affection if not Roman. Deceit hesitantly wrapped an arm around Patton’s shoulder, which to Patton, is a huge step for Deceit, as the former dark side was never much of a physical affection type. Pat couldn't help but bury his face against Deceit, making the other blush.  
  
"You really _**aren't** _full of love are you Pat?" Deceit mumbled softly, feeling content.  
  
"Yeah, you and the others just mean so much to me." Patton admitted. "I don't know how I could handle myself without you all. Especially since we all care so much for Thomas."   
  
Deceit gave a small grunt of agreement.   
  
"Deceit, have you been feeling okay?" Pat asked, bringing his hand to touch Deceit's. Deceit grimaced but said nothing. He should of known Patton could sense his mixed emotions these past few days, it was one of the reasons he kept trying to dodge Patton the past few days.   
  
"I... am **_not_ **unsure." he answered.   
  
"Do you want to talk about it?"   
  
" _ **Yes**_."  
  
Patton's smile faded but stayed in the same postion against Deceit. Deceit's arm was starting to get uncomfortable now. "You know it's okay to talk about how you feel, Deceit."   
  
"I'm _**not** _aware."   
  
"Then why are you hiding it?" Pat asked.   
  
"Hiding what?"  
  
"The mask."   
  
Deceit tensed up and pulled himself away to look at Patton who sat up straight.   
  
"Mask?"   
  
"You're hiding your emotions Deceit, it's not healthy, I should know. It is okay to talk to us, we will listen and try to be there for you."   
  
"What mask, Patton?"  
  
"Deceit, listen, if there is something you don't like then please tell us so we can help-"  
  
"WHAT FUCKING MASSSSSK PATTON?" Deceit hissed and covered his mouth immediately , seeing Patton flinch and pull back. "I'm **_not_ **sorry Patton, I _**did**_ mean to lose my temper!" he apologized.   
  
"The mask you're hiding your emotions behind!" he cried.  
  
Patton slumped and fiddled his hands. "Sorry, I pushed you too far." His lip quivered and looked as he was about to cry and it was not a happy one. Deceit bit his tongue and stood up gently took Patton's hands in his own, catching the emotional side off guard. In a sincere voice Deceit looked Patton in the eyes.  
  
"Patton, please don't cry. I'm sorry. I'm not lying when I say this."  
  
Patton nodded and couldn't help but push himself into Deceit's arms, which Deceit returned in the most comforting hug he ever gave.

* * *

Logan observed the interaction from down the hall. He knew of Patton's plan of getting Deceit to open up to him, and bonding with him. He saw the cute shoulder hug Deceit gave, the smile he expressed and the temper he lost. Logan was almost tempted to scold Deceit off but the former dark side had been quick to apologize and make up for what he did in a hug. Logan wondered about Deceit's sudden temper in the last few days. First at Roman, then at Patton. It was illogical to think that Deceit was purposly hurting them to gain somthing, as he wouldn't have tried to comfort or apologize after, especially as he started to become more careful with his words. Logan knew he wasn't lying in his apologies. He left the two to hug out their feelings and sank to Virgil's room.   
  
The anxious side was laying on his bed humming the music he was listening to before screeching and fell off the bed, seeing Logan. "what are you doing scaring me like that Lo?!"   
  
"My apologies, Virgil, but I have a question."  
  
"Okay??"   
  
"It's about Deceit." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought it was just gonna be a soft and relaxing chapter huh? FALSEHOOD.


	5. Emotion

“Logan, I don’t know if you noticed, but Deceit isn’t really a person who likes surprises. I didn’t even take you for one either.” Virgil mumbled following Logan into the logical side’s room.   
  
“I’m not surprising him I’m simply, making him a bit more comfortable.”   
  
Virgil started to rub at his neck. “Okay, but how?”   
  
“Deceit clearly wants to join in our normal activities, but its definitely hard for him to adjust, which is why he’s been so on and off with us.”   
  
“Okay, so how are you going to make him comfortable? You can’t make someone comfortable right away.”  
  
“You’re correct, Virgil. That’s not quite what I am aiming for.”   
  
“Then why am I here?”   
  
Logan turned to him. “You and Deceit were close before, right?”   
  
“Yeah?” Virgil tampered with his sleeve confused. “He was always kind of reserved and collected. I have seen his true self come out now and then. Laughing, making jokes not even lying.”   
  
Logan nodded and folded his arms. “what are his interests?”   
  
Virgil thought for a moment trying to think back. “He uh…” Deceit really didn’t do too much. He always was too busy managing Thomas’s part of lying. He was always business minus the few times he let himself relax.   
  
“He enjoyed reading. I don’t know what about, I really can’t remember the guy doing anything else besides watching. I don’t know if he even has any hobbies, besides maybe acting, like Roman. Even then he doesn’t do much. What are you getting at Lo, I’m not following your train of thought? I don’t even consider you one as the sentimental type.” Virgil rubbed his temples; Logan’s room always gave him a headache.  
  
Logan simply looked through his bookshelves and stacks of books he had out. “Aha!” He held up a book, and snapped his finger summoning a journal. Virgil tipped his head shoving his hands into his pockets. “Lo stop leaving me in the dark here, buddy.”   
  
“Sorry, my plan is to give this book and journal to Deceit.”   
  
“I see that but why, is what I’m asking.”   
  
Logan stacked them in his hands. “Deceit comes off as being a bit distant. I’ve noticed in recent checks in Thomas’s brain a memory of him conversing with Deceit has lingered there. The discussion isn’t my place to really look into, but Deceit seems to feel closed off and I think having an interest can help.”   
  
Virgil seemed to get it now. “So, journaling? Like keeping a diary.”  
  
“Yes, it’s a common tactic for someone who struggles expressing themselves in new environments and conditions to get their feelings out when they can’t really share with someone else. I believe we overwhelm him. Over time that can be worked with bonding time like Roman and Patton have been attempting. However, Deceit seems to have an issue of losing his cool and that might be a factor from repressed emotions. Like what Patton did before. Deceit is withholding certain emotions he never let show before.”   
  
Virgil held his head. “Okay, makes sense, can we leave my head hurts.”   
“yes sorry, lets go”   
  
The two sides exited the room. Logan had the book and journal wrapped before leaving, and stopped by Deceit’s room, walking to his bed and placing the presents on the bed. Logan left the room and Virgil looked back and snapped his fingers, a card on top of the surprise, and soon jogging to Logan, closing the door behind them.   
  
“Despite what you say, Logan, you have a very good heart.”   
  
“Well it is keeping me alive so it must be appropriate”   
  
“Don’t give me that bullshit, Wonder Boy” Virgil smirked, noticing the corners of Logan’s lips twitching upward.

* * *

Deceit and Patton had cleaned up the art mess they made after calming down from the situation before. Patton gave Deceit one big hug before letting him walk to his room again. Deceit rubbed his face walking into the room and noticed a package on the bed. “The hell-“He walked over and picked it up and observed the card on top.   
  
He opened it.   
**‘have fun’**   
Well that’s cryptic as fuck. Deceit set the card down and opened the present.  
“a book and journal?” He raised a brow. “….500 writing prompt ideas.” He observed the journal before getting the idea. It was a writing journal. Looking back at the card he saw it was from Logan. “...how sweet” he murmured, sitting on the bed crossing his leg before opening the journal up. He didn’t take Logan to be the kind of person to do this sort of thing. Deceit stared at the blank pages unsure what to write down. He looked over at the book before opening it up and seeing the prompt.   
_“Write a list or explanations of what your favorite things are and why they’re your favorite”  
  
_“What are my favorite things?” he asked himself. Deceit throughout the time he formed was only there protecting Thomas. From the moment Thomas was little and tried to lie about breaking the picture frame, Deceit always was there for him. Deceit was always business even when he technically was a kid. He lied to protect Thomas from hurting others, from hurting himself, or getting himself into terrible situations. He never gave himself the time to relax wanting to be on guard for Thomas. It was always something the other never could quite understand, making him out as the bad guy. Of course, not anymore, he was a ‘light side’ now. Deceit summoned a pen and started to tap the blank page and stared at the prompt.   
  
“Favorite things…. Favorite things….”   
  
Deceit only ever saved time to read back when he was stricter. He never understood how the others had time to do their own things, when they should have been looking over Thomas. He shook the thought away. No time to get into that hell hole of a thought.   
  
“Favorite things”  
  
Did Deceit even prefer things? What did he even have an opinion on? It really shouldn’t be this hard, but he never had the chance to express…  
_  
**“What would you prefer? Sunshine? Handsome? perhaps, Sunflower~?”**_   
  
Deceit wrote down.   
  
“Acting… Sunflowers…” Roman’s smile filled Deceit’s mind making the side smile himself. “The color red. Phantom of the Opera…”   
  
_Favorite things._   
  
**_"Yeah, you and the others just mean so much to me."_**

“baking, smell of cookies, freckles...” Deceit began to choke up as he thought about it. “Hugs. Creating.”   
  
_Favorite things. Favorite people._   
  
**_“Have fun”_**   
  
“Debating, astronomy, blue, ties…”  
  
**_“We can make room”_**

“Purple, eye shadow, spiders, Halloween, music…”   
  
A drop of water landed on the journal page. Deceit scrunched his nose up confused before touching his face finding tears.   
  
_Favorite things. Favorite people. Why do you love those things?_  
  
**“Especially since we all care so much for Thomas."**

 __  
“Thomas. I love all these things because of Thomas. I love the others because of Thomas… I love them because we all care about each other and for the person we want to be better for.”  
  
Deceit closed the journal and hid his face in his hands, beginning to weep. He had forgotten about the mask hidden under the blankets.


	6. Logical

Deceit had practically filled the journal up within 2 weeks of receiving it. He never realized how much he held in him that could channel out in writing. Half of the time he never had to use the prompt book, he had his own ideas, which surprised him sometimes. He written down lists, poems, script ideas he may drop to Roman sometime, even video ideas for Thomas. Deceit never realized that it was what he needed. An outlet that is. He had written and cherished that journal since Logan gave it to him…  
  
“I NEVER THANKED HIM” Deceit slammed his hands on the desk he was sitting at. He forgotten to even thank Logan! “That can not stand!” he stated and rose, closing his journal and started towards the logical side’s room. Knocking, he peeked his head in but couldn’t see Logan. He decided to close the door and head downstairs and stopped hearing Patton.  
“I think he’s doing better, Logan!”  
  
“I think so too. I’m glad that the journal was good for him.”  
  
“I still think he should talk to us” Roman’s voice whined.  
  
“Roman he can talk to us when he’s well ready.” Patton added. “You can’t force someone to tell you how they feel especially when they’re already a bit anxious about it.”  
  
“Just _AT_ me next time, Pat, damn” Virgil mumbled, clearly having been curled up on the couch.  
  
_They were that worried about me?_ Deceit questioned himself. _Why would they worry? Was it because of my temper? What do they know?_  
Gulping, Deceit slowly went downstairs and waved to the sides who all turned. They all looked a bit caught off guard.  
  
“Aw Deceit you look so cute in a turtleneck!” Patton chirped up. Deceit blushed. He had forgotten he wasn’t in his normal attire. Then again it was good to change it up. He kept the aesthetic of a black turtleneck and some pants, but yellow socks cause why not. Recently he hadn’t had his hat on unless he was summoned by Thomas or appears himself in a video. He still wore the gloves, however.  
“Thought it would be a bit less cumbersome if I’m not going anywhere” he stated, truthfully.  
  
Roman smiled from the couch, under Virgil who has claimed the Prince as a prime napping spot. Patton was sitting on Logan’s lap being sure to distract the stern looking side, from the current book he’s reading. “Pat, please let me read.”  
“Pay attention to me, Loooooo”  
“I will if you’d get off.” Logan begged, exasperated. Patton pouted and shuffled off Logan’s lap.  
Deceit however, made a straight walk and immediately sat where Patton was, making Logan give a grunt a of surprise.  
“What are you doing?” Logan asked, “Didn’t you just see me ask Pat to get off”  
  
“You told Patton that you’d give him attention if he got off. That was a lie~” Deceit smirked.  
  
Patton gave a dramatic gasp of hurt. “Logan you lied to me!? How could you!”  
  
Logan’s face went red. “I didn’t lie- Deceit get off”  
  
“Never, I fits, I sits.”  
  
“And you were telling me I was the cat.” Virgil mumbled in Roman’s chest.  
  
“I’m so hurt! So damaged!” Patton whined on. “You’ve damaged my heart, Lo! Right in my emotions!”  
  
“How could I have damaged your heart if you’re clearly alive?” Logan asked, before processing. “Wait that’s figurative. You’ve been around Roman too much”  
  
“Were all in one Mindspace, Logan” Roman laughed.  
  
Patton still was dramatically holding his chest before leaning against Deceit. “How could you have betrayed me, Deceit! I thought you loved me!”  
  
Deceit blushed. “Well move your feet, lose your seat”  
  
“UGH! You two are so mean!” Patton whined more and crawled over to Roman who wrapped an arm around the other. “I got you padre.”  
  
Logan groaned trying to move his legs, but Deceit was too big for them to move completely. “Why do you guys do this?” He complained.  
  
Deceit couldn’t help but feel a little guilty seeing how frustrated Logan was and moved off quietly sitting beside him instead. Logan seemed relieved and stretched his legs out before settling back and reading his book, finally. Now, Deceit **_didn’t_** want to hold Logan’s hand at all. But after the little stunt he just did Logan probably didn’t want affection. On top of that Logan was reading something, what would Deceit do to let him continue to read? What if Logan was now annoyed by him? _Wasn’t this anxiety supposed to be Virgil’s thing? Damn it_.  
  
Deceit was just about to give in and scramble back to the safety of his room before he felt something press against his shoulder. He glanced down and saw Logan was leaning his head against him still reading. Deceit’s face heated up a bit but was happy that his thoughts were soothed. Deceit, thinking his actions out, maneuvered his hand around Logan’s shoulders, like how Roman did with Patton. Logan, comfortable, pressed against the other not bothered at all. Deceit relaxed and happily accepted this comforting touch. Quietly, Deceit leaned to Logan’s ear.  
  
“thank you, for the journal.”  
  
Logan smiled and said nothing and moved the book a bit for Deceit to join in the reading, which he complied, and laid his head on top of Logan’s. If Deceit was having his rare moments of honesty, he never really been affectionate with Logan. He’s seen Logan show a bit of affection, more or so with Patton. From hand holding, maybe a few kisses on the cheek, allowing Virgil a spoonful of Crofters as the most he’s witnessed himself, but he never actually got intimate with Logan. They clearly acknowledged each other’s presence and love if that counted for anything. And of course, the present Logan went out of the way of getting Deceit. The lying side never realized Logan was so gentle. Deceit couldn’t help but blush, he was pretty lucky for these guys, wasn’t he?

* * *

“So, what’s the movie, tonight?” Patton asked Roman excitedly.  
  
“Oh, were going to watch Sweeny Todd!” Roman answered.  
  
Virgil’s face scrunched up. “Oh boy…another dramatic musical” he muttered.  
  
Deceit however took interest, for once. He never said anything, but he listened into the other’s opinions.  
  
“That movie has blood in it doesn’t it?” Patton asked. “I mean I love the movie, but I remember my dinner didn’t stick around”  
  
“You don’t have to watch it, Patton. Its okay.” Roman added.  
  
They all did end up watching it. Patton, bringing a stuffed bear to hug for when the moments made him sick. Deceit was wearing the snake onesie Patton had gave him and sat on the couch. As soon as he did, a certain tall side, wearing a unicorn onesie sat in his lap. Deceit was caught off guard, as Logan had his arms folded, pressed against Deceit without even looking at him. Deceit never said anything as the others gathered on the couch and the movie began.  
  
When the gross parts happened, Patton gagged slightly and hid into Virgil’s shoulder a lot. Roman also made a few grossed looks and sometimes joined Patton in hiding in Virgil’s shoulder. Logan made no movements whenever it happened, but Deceit could notice his tense figure and clenched jaw. This wasn’t like the gentle and calm position Deceit had felt earlier today. Finally, the blood seemed to be too much, Logan whimpered and turned into Deceit’s neck. Okay THIS is something he’s never experienced. He glanced over Logan’s head but saw the other three were a bit occupied. Deceit never actually seen Logan respond like this, usually because Logan was unaffected by that sort of thing. Deceit began to panic a bit when he saw that Logan had tears in his eyes, closed shut and whimpering.  
  
_Oh fuck._  


Despite Deceit’s want to continue the movie, he leaned to the others and said that Logan is tired and that he would take him to his room. Virgil nodded and bid them goodnight. Deceit casually lifted Logan up and carried him upstairs to his room. “So, guess you **_do_** like the movie?” he asked.  
  
Logan had given him a teary blank look. “I suppose there is no lying to you. I _HATE_ blood. Its more in the sense of the movie. The way it…it looks…I know its fake but its really…”  
  
“Scary?” Deceit finished.  
  
Logan gave an embarrassed nod, as Deceit sat him on the bed. “I **_can’t_** understand that. Do the others not know?” Logan shook his head in response.  
“Well, I’m not one for comforting…” Deceit began. “but I **_won’t_** stay with you if you want.”  
  
Logan shook his head and as Deceit turned to leave, he felt the other grab his hand. “Wait, I lied, please stay. I can’t stand to think about that movie alone.”  
  
Deceit gave a small smile and crawled into bed with the other, pulling Logan to his chest after the other took his glasses off. Deceit laid there, gently and rhythmically stroking Logan’s back as the logical side began to calm down.  
“Don’t tell the others I said this” Logan mumbled. Deceit looked down at him and Logan looked up eyes locking. “but you’re the only one I feel comfortable enough to cry in front of.”  
  
“Why is that?”  
  
“I… don’t know.”  
  
Some more silence.  
  
“I love all of you” Logan murmured softly, almost too soft for Deceit to hear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing Logan can you tell. Anyway I thought a long and soft chapter would be nice. Sweeny Todd really is a good movie though a little... bloody. I feel you Lo.


	7. Acceptance

Deceit continued to stare at the mask in his hands. This was ridiculous. He thought he had a connection with Erik. So why was it so different? Why did this mask suddenly feel different? The side groaned and tossed the mask in the trash. Sure, the mask made him feel whole but, so did the others. They never really cared about his scales, despite his own hatred for them. Every time Patton gave him a kiss on the cheek, or when Roman gently brushed them when he played with Deceit hair, and even when Logan pressed into his partially scaled neck, Deceit felt sparks of emotions. They didn’t care about them. To them, it was completely normal. Even Thomas stopped calling him Slimy Boy since their talk.  
  
“Sup, Sunshine.”  
  
Deceit’s head snapped up seeing Virgil casually laying in his chair.  
  
“What are you doing here?”  
  
“I could sense your anxiety, what’s wrong?”  
  
Deceit sighed. “Just… **_nothing_**.”

“No, no, don’t lie to me it’s not nothing.” Virgil sat up. “I know you’ve been acting strange since the first movie night you joined us on.”  
  
Deceit felt his face heat up. “Strange how?”  
  
Virgil stood up shoving his hands in his pockets. “Your temper increased; you became a bit more sensitive. Roman told me what happened. Patton told me about your freak out. Logan and I picked up on your emotions, Dee.”  
  
Deceit uncomfortably began to tamper with his gloves. “Listen if you’re angry, I **_didn’t_** apologize to both of them, deeply, I **_did_** mean to lose my temper!” Deceit explained.  
  
“Dee, I’m not angry. Far from it. I’m concerned. Logan got you that journal, because we noticed you were holding in feelings like Patton was. You don’t want to share your negative emotions but what happens is that you end up losing your temper. You did it before, back when- “  
  
“I get it Virgil.” Deceit hissed, cutting the purple side off. “Sorry, I… Don’t like thinking about it.”  
  
Virgil nodded but it only further proved his point. “You need to communicate with us, you know we’d listen. And…” The smaller side’s eyes looked over to the trash and the connection was finally made.  
“Logan mentioned that you and Thomas had a conversation. He never looked into what it was about”  
  
Deceit hissed to himself annoyed. He forgotten Logan overlooked some of the conversations that Thomas had. Deceit maneuvered his gloves a little more aggressively. His skin was getting hot and itchy again. He didn’t enjoy this conversation.  
  
“I’m not going to push any questions on you, Dee, but I do want you to know it’s okay to talk to us, you don’t need-“  
  
Deceit bared his teeth and shoved his gloves off, it was too hot, too itchy, too much. He began to scratch irritatingly his scaled hands. “I fucking hate them, Virgil. I fucking hate these damn scales.” He admitted. Reaching up he began to scratch at his face, a little too roughly causing him to hiss in pain as he pulled against the scales. He felt his sight getting fuzzy, he couldn’t breathe.  
  
Virgil walked over but didn’t touch him. “Dee, breath, you’re hyperventilating.” Virgil’s voice was almost a haze. A sick feeling rose in Deceit’s chest. He felt something heavy placed over his head, covering his ears, a gentle sound of rain filled Deceit’s ears, cause his attention to focus on the noise. He looked up to Virgil who held his fingers up, inhaling. _4 second._ Deceit copied. _Hold for 7. Exhale for 8._ Deceit followed Virgil’s exercise, slowly calming down.  
  
He noticed that he was on the floor, Virgil squatting beside him. Virgil held his hand out, which Deceit took, and felt a jolt of electricity in hand, having forgotten he took his gloves off. He almost pulled away, but Virgil gently kissed the back of his hand and sat beside Deceit, his thumb rubbing over the scales. The rain noises were calming, making Deceit feel like he was outside, feeling it almost, Virgil rhythmically stroke the back of Deceit’s hand and leaned against his shoulder. Deceit took in a few more breaths and relaxed his shoulders.  
  
“Sorry” he mumbled. Virgil shook his head and rested his forehead against the taller side’s shoulder.  
  
They sat like that for a while, before Deceit felt comfortable enough to take off Virgil’s headphones and handed them back to him. “Thank you” Deceit said.  
  
“Deceit you know you’re **_totally_** a monster, right?” Virgil slipped and smacked his hand over his mouth.  
  
“Ah seems you’ve been in my room too long.”  
  
“It’s **_not_** fine” Virgil shrugged.  
  
“It’s really not. I think it’s time I talk with all of you anyway. Come on.” Deceit slowly stood up, helping Virgil up and they left the room to find the others packed in the dining room eating cookies that Patton had made. Deceit sat next to Roman who was shoveling cookies into his mouth and gave a muffled greeting to Deceit. Deceit gave a small smile before looking at Virgil nervously. Virgil just gave him a small nod.  
  
“Hey…Guys I **_don’t_** need to discuss something with you.”  
Logan placed his book down giving the other his full attention, same with Patton who was trying to keep Roman from eating all the cookies. Roman himself stopped eating the cookies giving Deceit his full attention.  
  
_Aw shit. Attention. What if I sound stupid?_  
  
“I… I am **_not_** aware of all of your concerns about my behavior these past few weeks.” Deceit began. “First, I **_don’t_** want to apologize for how I behaved.”  
  
Roman’s posture softened listening. “And I **_don’t_** want to apologize for how distant I’ve been. The truth is…ha ironic… truth is I’m **_not_** insecure about myself. Personality, looks, emotions. I’m **_not_** embarrassed about my fixations with monster of characters. When you guys invited me to watch Phantom of the Opera. I **_wasn’t_** attached. Too much, with The Phantom.”  
  
“I mean a two-faced guy who’s a manipulative bastard but thinks he can redeem himself falling in love with someone who he’s manipulated?” Deceit was shaking, hands cold from the lack of gloves. Virgil took his hand again gave a small squeeze. “I’m **_not_** sorry if I ruined anything.” He whispered.  
  
“Dee, you’re not a monster.” Patton said firmly. “And you’re not manipulating us. You are not ruining anything.”  
  
“Yeah, Pat’s right, Sunflower. You’ve shown way more empathy than what the character has shown. You spent time with us!”  
  
“Correct, you’ve also comforted us.” Logan added with a small smile.  
  
“Sure, you’ve antagonized us and Thomas before” Virgil interjected. “But you also improved and became honest with all of us. In the end you were right we all just want what’s best for Thomas. We are a balance. A system.”  
  
Patton rose, and ran around the table and wrapped his arms around Deceit’s neck. Roman soon followed, even Logan went over leaned over the others to join in. Deceit felt the weight and small breaths from the others, making him choke up.

“If there is anything you ever need, Sunflower, please tell us.” Roman said in Deceit’s back. “We’ll happily remind you how beautiful and cool you are.”  
  
Deceit gave out a hiccupping sob, as Virgil smiled and closed his eyes. _So, he’s gotten it now._

* * *

Deceit was writing on the couch as Patton had made a snuggly home against his side, wrapped in a blanket sleeping. Logan holding Virgil in his arms watching a documentary on Area 51 and Roman who was quietly drawing and coloring in a sketchbook. It was all peaceful. No rocky emotions, no stress.  
  
Thomas was on top of everything. Even a little ahead on schedule, planning for VidCon. Deceit still felt one thing was missing. He just couldn’t pin down what. Patton shuffled a bit purring into Deceit’s side more, which made the other give a small snort.  
  
Ah. He knew what was off now.  
  
Deceit still needed to tell Thomas something important.


	8. Truth

Since the bonding moment Deceit had with the other sides, he’s improved on his honesty skills and opening up to the others. He’s long since stopped watching Phantom of the Opera and destroyed that stupid mask. He started a collection of journals that he had filled with any and all thoughts and emotions he had, and confidently shared some video ideas with Roman and Logan. There was finally proper peace amongst them.  
  
Thomas has learned more about himself than he could have hoped but it wasn’t a terrible thing. He had accepted the parts of himself that he didn’t like before and made them into something better. All the positivity just made the former Dark side more open and bringing out his true personality and interests. He couldn’t have been more grateful for his boyfriends. And how grateful he was for Thomas. Deceit decided to be apart of the next video, as the topic was morals.  
  
  
Explaining the morals for every person. Deceit had brought up a lot of good points, though there was an argument with Patton.  
He was more than just the lies he had Thomas tell his friends. He was self-preservation, the filter, the reason Thomas and Roman could act so well. Sure, there are times that you should and shouldn’t lie and that’s very important.  
  
The times Deceit had brought himself down over the years of Thomas's development. The times he was overstrict. The times he gave Thomas panic and mental breakdowns. The names Thomas gave him when he first revealed himself. Deceit felt all that shame and guilt. Now, he was here, talking with Thomas as friends, as a part of him, as a whole. Not ignored, not insulted. but accepted. That is all Deceit ever wanted.  
  
That is all Deceit ever could give to Thomas.   
  
“Even the liar lies to himself.” Deceit said. “But I’ve been lying to you Thomas and for that, in honesty, I am sorry.”  
“It’s alright Deceit. It really is. I’m sorry for not letting you have your time for us to listen. Without you I couldn’t form my own opinions.”

“Thomas, all I’ve wanted for you was for you to be happy and safe. Just like any of the others. And I may have not done the best job at it. But I really do, truthfully, care about your happiness. I don’t want you to hurt yourself. And that makes me selfish, but I can learn, just like the rest of you.”  
  
Deceit shuffled a bit. He hasn’t been this honest in a while. “But of course, I’ve said that before or else I would have been shunned away. Sometimes we just have to reveal parts of ourselves.”  
  
Thomas smiled in agreement. “Well I think you did a great job revealing the meaning behind a lot of my actions and it’s what I needed to hear.”  
  
Deceit smiled warmly at Thomas as he began to do his outro. He couldn’t have felt prouder of what Thomas has become. Someone who was trying to be more honest with themselves, and to be good to others. Thomas isn’t a bad person. Not even the sides could try and make him a bad person. Not even The Duke.  
  
“So, take it easy Guys, Gals, and Nonbinary pals-“  
  
“Wait” Deceit cut Thomas off from ending the video. “Ugh, I can’t believe I’m doing this.” Deceit held his face. He felt he wanted to finally share and be open to the others. He could feel the stress building up.  
  
“What is it, Deceit? We’ve finished the lesson.” Logan asked. The other sides tipped their head confused.  
  
“Yeah, Uh, that’s the lesson, but I think it’s time I put the lesson into action” Deceit said shuffling his shoulders. “So, I think the best way about being honest with another is letting the other person, know… about… me”  
  
They all gave him a clueless look before Logan’s eyes lit up. “You’re willing to tell us?”  
  
Virgil, Thomas, and Roman gave Logan a confused look. “huh?”  
  
Patton gave an excited squeal, jumping up and down.

Deceit began to blush madly. “I just… Don’t want any of you to laugh okay?”  
  
“No, we wont laugh.” Thomas said firmly. “You can tell us when you’re ready. “  
  
Deceit gulped and tried to calm himself down.  
  
“My name…”  
  
The others gasped.  
  
“Is- “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I'm sorry if this chapter came off as shorter than usual. I was excited for how I wanted to end this.  
> This wasn't meant to be as long as it was but Im happy with how the idea went. I hope you all enjoyed it. I might make more in the future! :3c


End file.
